


Tinder

by Vanfu



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: A "If John lived" fic, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: Neither one knew what this relationship would turn out to be, but for now it was peaceful.





	

John tossed Jim onto the motel bed, the kid landed facedown and stayed there. The older man removed his ruined jacket letting it hit the floor, heading for the bathroom to wash the blood and sand from his face. John inspected his varies wounds and bruises, which give the kid more time to sulk. Despite jumping onto, being thrown off, and hit by a moving vehicle John wasn't in too bad of shape. He's luck hadn't run out yet. 

He returned to Jim, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. The kid was quietly sobbing into one of the pillows. John began to run his finger's through Jim's hair. They stayed like this for awhile until Jim calmed down somewhat. The sounds of the outside world were quiet in motel room. It was late in the night, John had driven for hours to get here. The cops were easy to loss along the way. Mostly they were getting sick of the two and the sooner they were out of their hair the better.

Jim rolled to his side to face the man that had ruined his life. His eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks and nose red. The kid's crying gave him a short case of hiccups.

"Why'd you do this to me?" He asked faintly, glad he finished the question in one go.

"You still haven't figured it out, huh? And here I thought you were a smart kid." John ran his hand from Jim's hair to his face, feeling his damp skin. He thought the kid looked painfully young now. He know the kid's real age though, it wasn't much of an improvement but John had done worst things then messing around with a boy half his age.

The older man had gotten Jim a glass of water and made sure he drank every drop. His throat was still a little sore but the hiccups were gone. John took the glass setting it on the side table. He pushed on Jim's shoulder making him lay on his back, John settling down next to him.

He slid one arm under Jim's neck, supporting his head and the other running a hand over Jim's stomach. The kid shuddered and closed his eyes as he felt a kiss on his cheek. Jim was too worn out to put up a fight, letting the man do what he wanted. 

The touches were never too hard, he wanted the kid to relax. John would have his time soon enough, right now this was all for Jim. 

John moved his hand to the front of Jim's jeans, cupping his manhood and gave it a soft squeeze. He chuckled when Jim hissed and lifted his hips, pressing into his grip. He thumbed the pant's button open and was about to start on the zipper.

"Don't," said Jim, barely a whisper. John stopped his hand but didn't move it, he focused instead on his light kisses to the kid's face and neck. He waited and tried again, this time Jim said nothing. 

He found that Jim had no underwear on. He must have not bothered with them when he changed out of his gasoline soaked clothes back at that diner. John smiled, it already felt so long ago. That girl's dying scream filling the night. He wondered if Jim would have strangled him to death if he had the chance before the cops pulled them apart. 

John took a deep breathe, this was all about Jim right now not himself. He could hold off a bit longer. 

He pulled Jim's jeans down his hips giving he better access. John brought his hand to Jim's mouth telling him to spit into his palm, the kid didn't have much to give so John added his own to the mix. 

Starting with slow storks he wrapped his hand tightly around Jim's hardening member. The kid seem hypnotized as he stared at the older man's fist moving over him. John had stopped his kisses to look at Jim's face, watching for the right reactions. 

With John's skilled hand and Jim's exhausted state, it didn't take long to bring Jim to full mast. As Jim felt himself getting close, he pulled John down for an awkward kiss. He ran his tongue over the man's lips asking for entrance. John let him in to explore for awhile before he bite down on the kid's tongue. Jim yelped, coming over his clothed stomach and John's hand. 

After Jim had softened, John retrieved a wet washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned them both up. Jim pulled his pants back on when he stood up. He removed his jacket and shirt before getting into bed again, under the covers this time. John followed suit, bringing the kid close to rest in his arms.

"Now get some rest," said John placing a kiss on Jim's forehead. Neither one knew what this relationship would turn out to be, but for now it was peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting to post this one thinking it needed more editing. But I'm pretty happy with it.


End file.
